The cure
by hrhwolflover94
Summary: A different ending to season 3. Killian singing to Emma to make her realize his feelings for him. One shot. Don't own the song used or the characters.


**Hey everyone this is something that I thought of while listening to some songs, it's my first time writing with a song and using characters.**

 **This is going to be set at the end of season 3.**

 **A celebratory victory is taking place at the rabbit hole, all the gang is there and its karaoke night and Killian sings a song that gets Emma thinking about her feelings for him. Twist on how Emma and Killian get together, hope you like it.**

 **I do not own the song or the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Emma's POV**

Everyone was enjoying themselves so much they had defected the wicked witch of the west (still can't believe that one) and everyone was having a good time and enjoying themselves for once.

Instead of worrying about a curse or villain for a chance. I look up as Mary-Margaret and David move about with people, Belle had offered to take of Neal and was looking after him. She wasn't in the mood to be around too many people right now.

I was surprised that mum and dad let her but I guess Mary-Margaret could see how much she wanted to be alone right now.

I look around and see Ruby and Whale flriting with one another and Granny shaking her head and taking a shot and going back to talking to Grumpy. The other dwarfs are currently singing 'is this way to Amarillo' drunkly and out of tone but having a good time.

I can't help but chuckle along, ''they really should stop right now'' I turn my head to Regina and smile at her ''they are having fun aren't you?''

She glares at me and shakes her head ''yes at some points, just as long as no-one asks me to dance or sing then I will be fine''

I chuckle at her just as someone comes up to us and says ''even if I ask?''

I groan a little Henry can be persuive some times and then other times just annoying as well, I hear Regina do the same as I see over his head that my dad and Hook are talking.

I want to hear what they are saying when Henry says ''Please sing us a song mum, I know you can sing every girl by Cady Grooves. It would be perfect come on mum''

He gives her the puppy dog eyes that she has some resitants to not much and I join in as well ''yea Regina I heard from mum and Henry you have a good voice why not?''

She gives me another glare and says ''Fine I will''

Me and Henry smile at one another and then cheer and woop when she comes on stage but she has a gleam in eyes and halfway through the song, she throws the mic at my mum. Who catches it and starts singing with Regina, it gets everyone all happy and cheering.

The next person up though for singing is Killian and he says in the mic ''I am going to slow it down a bit tonight and this song is original sung by a young lass, but I'm going to change some words tonight hope you all don't mind''

I am speechless and stay slient as I hear the beginnings of the song start

 **(AU: Emma's thoughts – in normal, the song lyrics** _ **bold italic)**_

 _ **Oooh, yeah**_

 _ **Ooooh**_

 _ **Uh, yeah**_

 _ **Hush little baby, don't you cry**_

 _ **Yeah, I know he hurt you**_

 _ **But it ain't the end of your life**_

His voice is deep and husky and I know the song, I didn't think that he did but I soon realize that he isn't singing this from the karaoke machine but David is sitting behind him with a guitar drumming softly. He has managed to slow it down as well. He also doesn't break eye contact from her.

 _ **Cause I'm right here waiting**_

 _ **With open arms**_

 _ **I know you might feel shattered**_

 _ **But love should never bring you harm**_

He is always waiting for her, maybe not all the time with open arms they have some arguments. However, he knows how she feels nearly all the time and it doesn't surprise her any more….or at least at how much it used to. ''Open book, lass'' she remembers him saying to her.

 _ **So consider this the moment**_

 _ **As defining who you are**_

 _ **And I can fix what's broken**_

 _ **And here's how I'll start**_

He knows that I can't just think of any moment that I have spent with him but he knows which ones are the most important to me. ''if it can be broken means it still works'' she still remembers when he said that and knew he wanted to help mend back together.

 _ **Just come with your heart**_

 _ **And leave the rest to me**_

 _ **And I promise I will be**_

 _ **And I'll be your cure**_

 _ **Show me where it hurts**_

 _ **And I know that I can be**_

 _ **The medicine you need**_

 _ **Baby, I'll be your cure**_

 _ **Your cure**_

I knew him he would help with opening my heart again, to getting my walls down and as I'm listening to him sing this song I knew that he would and he would do anything to help…even if he turned out to be the medicine that I would need to fix the heartbreak. That I had been left with.

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Geez could his voice get any husker, she smirked at that thought and almost as if he knew what she was thinking he smirked back at me.

 _ **I can see he left you**_

 _ **With you heart wide open**_

 _ **But I can be your shelter**_

 _ **When the wind starts blowing**_

 _ **So don't be afraid**_

 _ **Of what's in front of you**_

 _ **Cause I know I'm strong enough**_

 _ **To carry us through**_

I thought then about how my heart was wide open, it was more vulnerable now and didn't trust anyone easily. I was afraid these feelings for him where confusing, I didn't want to risk losing someone else I cared about. I already had thoughts about losing my family again I didn't know if I could risk losing Killian as well. He was strong though to carry both of us and with both of us we can help carry one another.

Perhaps I didn't need to be afraid of what was in front of me.

 _ **So consider this the moment**_

 _ **As defining who you are**_

 _ **And I can fix what's broken**_

 _ **And here's how I'll start**_

This moment was me realizing how much I wanted to be with him and how much the, good moments we had together. There was so many thinking of them made me feel so happy and special, that he only ever seemed to focus on me. He could fix what was broken and he would do it well better than what anyone else could do.

 _ **Just come with your heart**_

 _ **And leave the rest to me**_

 _ **And I promise I will be**_

 _ **And I'll be your cure**_

 _ **Show me where it hurts**_

 _ **And I know that I can be**_

 _ **The medicine you need**_

 _ **And I'll be your cure**_

 _ **(I'll be the cure)**_

 _ **And I'll be your cure**_

 _ **(I'll be the cure)**_

He was my cure and I wanted him to finish so I could talk to him more but knew that I wanted to hear the rest of the song. I felt a hand on my shoulder and break eye contact with him for a brief moment to accept the tissue from my mum. I wipe my eyes and turn back to him with a watery smile. One he showed at me before singing the last verse with so much passion.

 _ **I'll be your healer**_

 _ **In my shining armor**_

 _ **Just let me protect you**_

 _ **That's what I'm here for**_

 _ **My love is a healer**_

 _ **If you let me near you**_

 _ **Reach out and touch me**_

 _ **Just let me restore**_

He didn't shining armor just him, as the pirate that I had fallen for. The love he had for me was a healer and one that I couldn't risk losing anymore, I finally let myself accept the feelings for him weren't going to go anywhere and that he had finally won my heart…because I wanted him. His promise to me back in Neverland finally come true and I had a feeling that he knew that anyway, he was just waiting for me realize for myself.

 _ **Just come with your heart**_

 _ **And leave the rest to me**_

 _ **And I promise I will be**_

 _ **And I'll be your cure**_

 _ **Show me where it hurts**_

 _ **And I know that I can be**_

 _ **The medicine you need**_

 _ **And I'll be your cure**_

 _ **Just come with your heart**_

 _ **And leave the rest to me**_

 _ **And I promise I will be**_

 _ **And I'll be your cure**_

 _ **Show me where it hurts**_

 _ **And I know that I can be**_

 _ **The medicine you need**_

 _ **And I'll be your cure**_

 _ **(I'll be the cure)**_

 _ **I'll be your cure yeah yeah**_

 _ **(I'll be the cure)**_

 _ **My love is strong enough**_

 _ **(I'll be the cure)**_

 _ **Whenever you call yeah**_

 _ **(I'll be the cure)**_

 _ **I am the cure**_

As he finished everyone clapped and cheered for him but I didn't hear any of it, I stood up and went to him on the stage forgetting that everyone was watching us.

''You are my cure and I love you, I'm sorry it took…''

The rest of my words were cut off as he kissed me more passionately and filled with love more than the kiss at Neverland.

I returned it in kind and couldn't hold back anymore, my arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. Just as I felt his good hand go into my arm and his other hand holding my waist pulling more closely.

I pulled away to whisper in his ear ''can that fun begin now my captain?'' I said with a smirk and as I looked at him.

He smiled back me with a devilishly smirk of his own ''aye, as you wish''

I pulled him with me and said goodnight to everyone, and made or way to his room in Granny's. There we showed each other how much we loved each other and other promises were made as well.

Afterwards I lay on my side one hand over his heart playing with the chest hair there. There was a question that I need to ask that, I had wanted to know the answer for a while.

''Killian, how did you find me in New York?

''well the curse was coming and I took my ship to outrun in it, when I knew that the portals were open again to travel between realms, I just need to find a magic bean''

''they are not easy to come by''

''they are when you have something of value to trade''

I sat up and looked at him then sensing this was something big ''and what was that''

He twirled a curl of my hair in his hand and said ''why the Jolly Rodger of course''

I looked at him shocking I couldn't believe it ''you traded your ship for me?'' I asked shock in my voice

The look on his face with so much love, hope and admiration was something that will forever be in my mind as he answered with one word ''Aye''

I leaned forward then and kissed him with so much passion. If I ever doubted his feelings in the future I would remember this and remember that no-one had done anything like that for me before.

 **Song- The cure by Jordin Sparks**

 **Hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review they are most welcomed.**

 **See you all in the next one!**


End file.
